


off

by antimagnetismo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimagnetismo/pseuds/antimagnetismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is easily seduced by Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714581.html?thread=94401365#t94401365) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): "One partner giving the other a striptease."

After what has been an exhausting week training children as well as developing his own abilities, Erik is more than ready to curl up in bed with a book, aware that Charles is as tired as him and hasn't so much as mentioned their usual _chess_ game. He goes to his room, prepared to turn in shortly, but he's barely read five pages before the door to his room is opened and he glances up to see Charles, an endearing smile on his lips.

A tilt of his head is enough to let Charles know that it's okay for him to come inside and so he does, a slight waddle to his walk as he stands in front of the bed. Erik waits for him to sit down on it or throw himself onto the bed as he sometimes does, a mischievous and _happy_ grin on his lips which Erik can't resist, but Charles surprises him, fingertips deftly undoing the buttons of his cardigan.

It shouldn't be tempting - he's complained about Charles's cardigans enough to know that - but between the open want and fondness in Charles's expression and the almost seductive way the cardigan falls open oh so slowly, Erik has abandoned the book without even thinking about it, enraptured as he watches Charles's movements.

And perhaps he should stop criticizing Charles's cardigans and start telling him to wear less layers because the minute the cloth slides off his shoulders, the sight of a button up feels like _too much_ and he must be projecting because Charles chuckles softly, indulging Erik as his hand moves down to his trousers. He can vaguely feel his tongue against his lips in an attempt to wet them as Charles unbuttons the trousers. Erik can see the bulge there and feel his own body responding, straining against his boxers, yet he can't bring himself to care, not as Charles takes his time lowering the zipper. The sound of it echoes loudly in the room or maybe that's just because he's watching and listening so intently, and Charles's quiet, irregular panting is the same as music to his ears.

His skin is tingling, craving to reach out and _touch_ , to wrap his arms around Charles's waist and pull him onto his lap, to press his lips gently against the barely exposed collarbone, to let his fingers slide under Charles's trousers and underwear and take him in hand, to do anything and _everything_ with him, but he knows he has to wait. And so he does, making the best of the show and bringing a hand to palm himself as Charles pulls down his trousers, Charles's eyes never leaving Erik's.

Only after that Charles begins to work on the buttons of his shirt, now taking the few steps necessary to press his knee against the bed. He must be letting the expectation get to him because it's much faster than the cardigan, that or Erik's subconscious is distorting time so he won't feel as desperate as he is, hand barely but not really fisting his girth through the underwear, and the moment a Charles clad only in briefs climbs into bed he _snaps_ , finding himself right up against Charles in one quick move he barely registered.

All he knows is that he has a hand in Charles's hair, the other sliding down his back tenderly even as he kisses Charles like he can't get enough of him because in reality, he _can't_.

And all of a sudden, he doesn't feel so tired anymore.


End file.
